There are a number of assays and sensors for the detection of the presence and/or concentration of specific substances in fluids and gases. Many of these rely on specific ligand/antiligand reactions as the mechanism of detection. That is, pairs of substances (i.e. the binding pairs or ligand/antiligands) are known to bind to each other, while binding little or not at all to other substances. This has been the focus of a number of techniques that utilize these binding pairs for the detection of the complexes. These generally are done by labeling one component of the complex in some way, so as to make the entire complex detectable, using, for example, radioisotopes, fluorescent and other optically active molecules, enzymes, etc.
One type of sensor that is showing particular promise is based on microspheres or beads that are distributed on a substrate at discrete sites. Each bead contains a chemical functionality, such as a binding partner, that can be used to detect the presence of a target analyte. The beads are put down randomly and then a variety of decoding schemes are used to elucidate the location and chemical functionality at each site. See for example PCT US98/21193, PCT US99/04473; PCT US98/05025 and PCT US98/09163.
There is a significant trend to reduce the size of these sensors, both for sensitivity and to reduce reagent costs. Thus, a number of microfluidic devices have been developed, generally comprising a solid support with microchannels, utilizing a number of different wells, pumps, reaction chambers, and the like. See for example EP 0637996 B1; EP 0637998 B1; WO96/39260; WO97/16835; WO98/13683; WO97/16561; WO97/43629; WO96/39252; WO96/15576; WO96/15450; WO97/37755; and WO97/27324; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,304,487; 5,071531; 5,061,336; 5,747,169; 5,296,375; 5,110,745; 5,587,128; 5,498,392; 5,643,738; 5,750,015; 5,726,026; 5,35,358; 5,126,022; 5,770,029; 5,631,337; 5,569,364; 5,135,627; 5,632,876; 5,593,838; 5,585,069; 5,637,469; 5,486,335; 5,755,942; 5,681,484; and 5,603,351.
Thus, there is a need for a microfluidic biosensor that is both small and high density, that can be used in a high throughput manner.